The Common Mutants.
by CKNola
Summary: What happens to mutants who don't join the X-men or the Brotherhood? ( R/R )


Authors note:   
OK this is kind of an 'experimental' fic, this is here exactly as I wrote it late night and posted it on a board I go to, no rewrites.  
The idea came from a mix of sources, mostly from the X-men movie and Kielles the Common People at Subreality.com.   
There are 4 main characters, 3 of which are mutants. 2 of them are mostly original   
the first character introduced is partially based on Trance Gemini from Andromeda.   
for now it's titled   
The Common Mutants.   
--   
  
  
Story starts here  
--  
the blood poured into her mouth, she could hear them jeering her in-between the blows.   
"fuckin mutie." was about as articulate as they got.   
She didn't fight back, it'd only make it worse, there where 4 of them, 1 of her.   
She was a mutant but she wasn't powerful she couldn't bring down lightning or blast claws. All she knew of her powers was she was purple, had a tail, and could heal things...she hoped she could heal herself after they where done.   
She heard another voice.   
"Leave her alone"   
She looked up, and saw some boy past them, she couldn't tell much more, her vision had been blurred from the several punches she received.   
"Stay out of this you mutie lover." one of the thugs said.   
"Can't do that." the 'savior' responded.   
one of them went to punch the boy but his hand stopped in midair. he then turned and punched one of the other attackers.   
"Why did you hit me?"   
"I didn't mean to!"   
suddenly the one who had punched his friend flew up, and was hung by his shirt on a fire escape, within moments all 4 where in similar positions.   
She saw the 'hero' walk up to her, he kneeled down.   
"You ok?"   
she passed out   
  
He picked the girl up and carried her the few blocks until his home, he looked at her. Purple skin, he noticed a tail hanging down, and her hair was a mix of purple, red and blond.   
Fortunately he was only a few minutes walk from home, and knew where to walk to stay out of sight.   
He knocked on the door.   
"Who is it?" he heard his mother ask.   
"Me. hurry up"   
"Don't you have a.."   
She opened the door, she was about to say 'key' when she looked at the purple, bloody girl in his arms.   
She opened the door to let them in.   
"She needs help." he said   
"State the obvious some more, I can't do anything here."   
He stared his mother in the eyes. "She isn't majorly injured, you can't send her to a hospital, what if some FoH nutso finds her there? you know they don't care about mutants."   
She threw her arms up "We can't keep her here, what if the FoH finds out she's here?"   
"What if they found out I was a mutant? You always said you supported groups like the blacks in the 60s, why not mutants in the 2000's?"   
"It's different."   
"How?"   
She paused. she noticed his smirk.   
"Damn it, Nathan. wipe that grin off your face and go get me the first aid kit."   
--   
--   
She woke up, she looked around. The room was painted white where you could see the walls. most of the room was covered in posters. She recognized a few of them, Malcolm X and Martin Luther King, a couple more she didn't recognize. She got up and walked over to 2 of them, a black man with a white beard, and a black woman.   
  
"Frederick Douglass and Harriet Tubman" She turned around to see the boy from the night before.   
"I'm Sorry I..."   
"don't worry. I'm Nate, Nate Broadus. How are you?"   
"Uh, OK I guess, thanks for helping me."   
Nate noticed her move backwards a bit, she was nervous. He couldn't blame her.   
"Don't worry, you're in my home...well my moms home. I brought you here and she patched you up."   
She looked down at the bandages across her stomach.   
"What's your name?"   
"Uh, Laura."   
"Most people don't hesitate when you ask them a basic question like that."   
he smiled a 'trying-not-to-look-too-sarcastic' smile.   
"It's been a while since anyone asked, I've been on my own awhile."   
"Parent's didn't take the whole being a mutant thing too well huh?"   
"Not really."   
"You have a place to stay?"   
"Not really."   
"You can stay here."   
---   
---   
Nates mom had returned late, as usual for a doctor. It was 3:00 am. Nate was sitting on the couch waiting for her.   
"What are you doing up?" She asked him.   
"You know if you keep these hours I'm gonna have to ground you." Nate said with a smirk.   
"If you keep up the sarcasm I am gonna ground you."   
  
he smiled   
"She's ok, she's asleep right now. I talked to her, her names Laura, she's homeless, I told her she can stay here."   
  
"You did WHAT?!"   
  
"Keep it down, you'll wake her up."   
  
His mother lowered her tone, but the anger was still apparent   
  
"Nathan Broadus, you do not own this home, I do."   
  
"And You always said you where pro-mutants."   
  
"I am, but you know not everyone thinks like I do."   
  
"So we should cave in? So you should let the bigots run your life? you raised me better than that mom. If they don't like it, screw them!"   
  
"And they'll screw us, I could lose my job, we could lose everything."   
  
"Just like the whites who helped the blacks? Or the Germans who helped the Jews? Or do you want to send her out for them to beat up again? Maybe even kill."   
  
"We helped her."   
  
"What good is saving her if we send her back out there?"   
  
"We don't have enough room."   
  
"I'll sleep on the couch."   
  
"Damn it why do you have to be so headstrong?"   
  
"You raised me."   
---   
OK   
The end for now, if anyone want's me to continue it I will.  
I have an idea for a 3rd mutant to add to the little 'clique'  
Incase you can't tell it's called "the Common Mutants" because there are no X-men around.   
They aren't gonna be going to Xaviers, or joining the Brotherhood.  
this is more about what happens to your 'normal' mutants.   
if you want to see a 2nd part, let me know. 


End file.
